Manual de relacionamentos do Ray
by Mione11
Summary: o que acontece quando o Kai tenta conquistar a Hillary,com a ajuda de um manual que o Ray escreveu? Kai X Hillary
1. Chegando perto e dizendo oi

Aviso(que todo mundo já sabe):o que tá entre " " é o pensamento de algum personagem XP

Manual de relacionamentos do Ray

Lá estava ele,quieto,parado,encostado num muro,olhar fixo nela,sim,Kai Hiwatari estava olhando Hillary Tatibana,não com o olhar assassino de sempre,era sério,mas meio bobo,então ele deviou a atenção dela por alguns segundos e olhou pro caderno de anotações que estava na sua mão,e que o Ray tinha escrito pra ele...

FLASHBACK DO KAI

Ele e o Ray estavam indo se encontrar com o Tyson,o Daichi,o Max e o Kenny no lugar de sempre,então eles ouviram uma voz bem conhecida...

Hillary:-oi Ray,oi Kai.

Ray:-oi Hillary!

Kai:-hunf…oi…

O Ray perguntou se ela queria ir com eles encontrar os outros mas ela disse que ia depois,então quando os dois já estavam a uma distância segura o Ray disse...

Ray:-não sabia que você gostava dela...

Kai:-do que você está falando?

Ray:-da Hillary

O Kai ficou ainda mais quieto,e o Ray pensou um pouco e logo em seguida tirou um caderno de anotações do bolso...

Ray:-vem comigo Kai!

Kai:-mas...

Ray:-isso é urgente,os outros podem esperar um pouco

Uma hora depois...

Ray:-pronto,o que você acha?

Kai:-que você tem uma letra mais feia que a do Tyson...

Ray:-muito obrigado ¬¬'

Kai:-pra que eu vou querer isso?

Ray:-pra falar com a Hillary se você quizer.

O Kai considerou todas as possibilidades,inclusive a de jogar esse caderno idiota na cara do Ray e ir embora,então ele disse...

Kai:-se isso der errado eu te jogo num tanque de crocodilos...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Então o Kai abriu o caderno e começou a ler...

_Capítulo 1-"chegando perto e dizendo oi"_

_A primeira parte é a mais simples e talvez a mais difícil,principalmente pra uma pessoa que fala tanto quanto você certo Kai?bem,a primeira coisa que você tem que fazer é ir até onde ele está e dizer um "oi Hillary" do jeito mais **simpático** que você conseguir,se ela te olhar como se você fosse um ET,mas mesmo assim falar "oi Kai" do jeito que ela sempre fala com você tudo bem,se ela só te olhar como um ET é melhor desistir agora!_

Kai fechou o caderno e deu um longo suspiro

Kai:-"acho que essa 'coisa' de sentimentos está começando a me afetar de verdade..."

Pensava ele enquanto ia na direção da Hillary...

Fim do cap 1!

mais uma fic minha u.u',dessa vez Kai X Hillary(a minha 1ª assim,eu acho),por enquanto é só,mandem reviews por favor:D


	2. Convidando pra sair

Cap 2-convidando pra sair

A Hillary estava um pouco distraída,mas acordou dos seus pensamentos assim que viu que o Kai estava parado na frente dela...

Kai:-oi Hillary

Disse ele o mais simpático que pode,claro que saiu meio forçado,mas ele não estava acostumado a ser legal com as pessoas,a Hillary olhou pra ele por alguns segundos completamente boba,mas em seguida respondeu sorrindo

Hillary:-oi Kai!tudo bem com você?

Kai:-tudo...

Houve silêncio até que o Kai disse...

Kai:-ahn...espera um pouco.

Então ele se virou de costas pra Hillary e começou a ler o segundo capítulo.

_Capítulo 2-Convidando pra sair..._

_Então você conseguiu chegar até aqui?puxa!que milagre!agora vamos a parte dois,se ela te agüentou até aqui sem achar que estava maluca é hora de chamar ela pra sair,convide ela pra ir num lugar que não seja nem muito cheio de gente nem aqueles que você sempre vai,se ela concordar é porque ela entrou na sua maluquice,se não tente mais doideras como essa mais vezes_

Enquanto o Kai estava de costas lendo o manual e pensando qual seria a profundidade do tanque em que ele jogaria o Ray,a Hillary olhava aquela cena um tanto quanto diferente e pensava sobre o que fazer...

Hillary:-"tadinho,tanto treino deve ter deixado ele meio maluco,mas se ele enlouqueceu mesmo não vai recusar o pedido que eu vou fazer pra ele"

Na mesma hora que o Kai parou de ler o manual a Hillary acordou dos seus pensamentos outra vez...

Os dois falando ao mesmo tempo

-quero te falar uma coisa

-fala você primeiro

Silêncio...

-tá bom,então eu falo...

-quer sair comigo?

-quero

Os dois param de falar ao mesmo tempo

Hillary:-vamos aonde?

Kai:-sei lá,no shopping talvez

Hillary:-tá bom

Kai:-quando?

Hillary:-pode ser hoje?

Kai:-pode,que horas

Hillary:-deixa eu ver...agora são 2 horas...pode ser ás 4?

Kai:-tá...na frente do Shopping.

Duas horas depois,o Kai esperava a Hillary na frente do shopping...

Fim do capítulo 2!

Hehehe,mais um capítulo curtinho XP,desculpem,mas eu vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores da próxima vez...

Agora as reviews que eu não pude responder(11 reviews no 1º cap! Vocês gostam mesmo das besteiras que eu escrevo O.O')

**Andressa:**eu também adoro eles juntinhos!continua lendo or favor! **Dark Angel:**primeiro de tudo,o Kai já tem dona ¬¬' segundo acho que ele não se importaria em emprestar o caderno ou o Ray(eu não me importo em dividir o Kai com ele ou o Tyson ou o Max,mas tem razão,com o Kenny é demais!) hehe,brincadeira!que bom que você está achando a fic diferente,sobre os capítulos,bom,desculpa mas acho q vão ser todos curtinhos T.T,continua lendo por favor! **Aki Hiwatari:**olá!acho q resondi as suas perguntas XD,eu queria fazer uma fic com eles faz muito tempo,mas só agora tive idéia pra uma ¬¬',continua lendo por favor!


	3. Presentes

Cap 3-Presentes

Não demorou muito até a Hillary chegar,na verdade o tempo passou mais rápido do que o Kai queria,então os dois entraram e começaram a olhar algumas lojas e conversar um pouco,a Hillary estava menos chata e o Kai parecia mais interessado,mas tinha uma coisa preocupando ele...

Kai:-"como é que eu vou ler esse maldito manual com a Hillary aqui?eu não posso simplesmente me virar a toda hora,ou acabo saindo daqui numa camisa de força..."

Enquanto eles andavam a Hillary percebeu que o Kai estava meio preocupado...

Hillary:-aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kai:-hum?não,por que?

Hillary:-por nada,erm eu já volto!"por que eu não consigo agir normalmente quando to sozinha com ele?o Kai deve pensar que eu sou uma aproveitadora de homens bonitos,ou coisa assim!"

E enquanto a Hillary estava longe o Kai aproveitou pra ler o terceiro capítulo...

_Capítulo 3-Presentes_

_Então você realmente conseguiu chamar ela pra sair?tem certeza que não vão chover meteoros ou coisa parecida?tá,esquece isso,mas ela merece um presente por te agüentar você não acha?nem tente alguma coisa que seja MUITO barata,acredite é experiência própria,quando eu fui entregar um presente pra Mariah ele estava dentro de uma sacola escrito ' lojas Ki-barato' e ela quase me matou!_

Kai:-"devia ter matado mesmo..."

Quando ele olhou em volta viu que a Hillary estava olhando duas coisas bem diferentes,uma bolsa e uma beyblade,e viu que ela estava em dúvida sobre o que escolher,então ele se aproximou e disse...

Kai:-gostou?são suas.

Hillary:-o-o que?o que você disse?

Kai:-eu disse que são suas.

Disse o Kai pegando a bolsa e a beyblade das mãos da Hillary e indo pagar,agora a Hillary tinha certeza que o Kai tinha pirado de vez,mas não achou isso nada ruim.

Fim do cap 3!

Não tenho muito o que dizer mas peço desculpas(de novo!)pelo capítulo curtinho,mas é que eu TINHA QUE ESCREVER senão ia ficarmais maluca que o Kai u.u',ah!vou tentar publicar o próximo capítulo na sexta :)

Agora as reviews que eu ainda não respondi:

**Andressa:**eu tembém,haha!continua lendo por favor!


	4. Cinema

Cap 4-cinema

Enquanto o Kai pagava tudo ela ainda tentava convencer ele a não fazer isso,e também tentava se convencer de que ele não estava sendo tão malucamente adorável

Hillary:-mas Kai,eu nem sei lançar uma beyblade!

Kai:-eu te ensino...

Disse ele ficando um pouco vermelho,mas não tanto quanto a Hillary,quando eles saíram,o Kai aproveitou um momento de distração da Hillary e leu o próximo capítulo.

_Capítulo 4Cinema_

_Agora que você já deu o presente dela,e ela provavelmente não jogou ele na sua cabeça como a Mariah fez comigo,tente convidar ela pra ir no cinema,mas pelo amor-de-qualqu- coisa- que- você-goste-pelo-menos-um-poco,NÂO assista aqueles filmes de ação do tipo"fortão invencível destrói tudo e salva a mocinha no final",porque no final pode ser que a única coisa morta sejam as suas chances com ela,e além disso nem eu fui burro o suficiente pra fazer isso.Tente romance ou terror(eu diria comédia,mas você não ia rir mesmo...)_

Enquanto ele lia a Hillary olhava as vitrines distraída e pensava...

Hillary:-"por que eu estou agindo como uma idiota?acho que é porque a coisa que eu mais queria no mundo inteiro era sair com ele..."

Kai:-Hillary?

Hillary:-o que?

Kai:-você quer...ir ao cinema comigo?

A Hillary percebeu que ele ficou um pouco envergonhado e achou que ele ficava lindo assim...

Hillary:-eu quero,mas qual filme?

Eles acabaram escolhendo um romance,mas ficaram um pouco vermelhos na hora de entrar na sala e sentar perto um do outro...

Fim do cap 4!

Mais um capítulo terminado XD,desculpem a enrolação nesse,mas no próximo vai acontecer vai acontecer alguma coisa mais interessante!

E antes que eu me esqueça feliz Natal: D

Agora as reviews:

Andressa:como você adivinhou o que eu ia fazer? O.O,só não sabia que tipo de filme,valeu pela sugestão


	5. Durante o filme e o fim dessa loucura

Obs:esse é o último capítulo!

Cap 5-Durante o filme e o fim dessa loucura.

Quando começaram a passar os Trailers,o Kai saiu um pouco da sala e foi ler o capítulo 5...

_Capítulo 5-_ _Durante o filme e o fim dessa loucura_

_Muito bem Kai!parece que você fez a escolha certa,mas agora ela deve estar com a certeza de que você está completamente maluco!o que você tem que fazer durante o filme é simples,tente deixar ela se aproximar de você,ou ou tente você se aproximar dela,mas vai devagar!não vamos estragar tudo agora!só tente beijar ela,se tiver certeza que está tudo bem,ou você vai sentirdor,**MUITA **dor! E antes de ler o resto do capítulo vai lá e "assiste" logo esse filme!_

Quando ele voltou a Hillary percebeu que agora ele estava totalmente vermelho,de novo...

Hillary:-"tem alguma coisa acontecendo com ele..."tudo bem com você Kai?

Kai:-...

Hillary:-"pelo jeito não é nada pra se preocupar,ele só pirou de vez mesmo ¬¬'"

Meia hora depois que o filme começou o Kai sentiu alguém segurando a mão dele,então ele se virou e viu que era a Hillary,e que ela estava muito perto dele,então ele achou que estava na hora de deixar de ser idiota e começar a agir...

Kai(sussurrando pra Hillary):-está gostando do filme?

A Hillary levou um susto e tentou se afastar do Kai mas ele não deixou

Hillary:-d-desculpe Kai!

Kai:-você ainda não me respondeu...

Disse ele aproximando o seu rosto do dela,que respondeu totalmente vermelha

Hillary:-sim,mal posso esperar pra ver o beijo do casal principal!

Kai:-e você não acha que de verdade é melhor?

Sem esperar resposta ele beijou a Hillary,que correspondeu mais do que depressa,depois disso nenhum dos dois prestou atenção no resto do filme,e na hora da saída eles foram juntos,mas o Kai não lembrava nem de longe aquele que tinha beijado a Hillary,ao contrário,voltou a ficar um pouco vermelho,a Hillary disse que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer e voltava já,enquanto isso o Kai leu o resto do capítulo...

_Agora que vocês já viram o filme chegou a hora de tentar acompanhar ela até em casa,se ela ainda pensa que você está maluco mas as coisas deram certo,tudo bem,mas se deu tudo errado aí está a chance de salvar o seu encontro,ou o que sobrou dele,mas isso não importa,como fui eu que falei pra você fazer tudo,provavelmente deu certo,então se ela for até a sua casa demore bastante pra entrar,mas se for o contrário seja rápido antes que ela mude de idéia e diga que nunca mais quer olhar pra sua cara!_

_Minhas dicas terminam por aqui,se deu tudo errado,não tem problema,você pode tentar de novo daqui uns duzentos anos,mas se deu tudo certo,eu preciso de um lançador novo,e você está me devendo uma..._

O Kai xingou o Ray de todos os nomes que ele se lembrava,enquanto a Hillary olhava pra ele de longe...

Hillary:-"gostaria muit de saber o que foi que deu no Kai hoje!ele está tão...bonzinho...será que...não pode ser...mas é!"

Foi aí que,finalmente,ela percebeu que o Kai não tinha ficado maluco,mas sim que talvez ele gostasse dela e não sabia como dizer isso,então a Hillary voltou pra junto do Kai e os dois foram embora,como já estava escuro,o Kai acabou indo até a casa da Hillary...

Hillary:-então...é isso?

Kai:-acho que sim...

Hillary:-certo,tchau

Disse ela dando um selinho no Kai,mas quando ele se virou pra ir embora ela chamou...

Hillary:-Kai!

Kai:-o que?

Hillary:-podemos sair de novo?

Kai:-sim,mas primeiro...

Hillary:-o que?

Kai:-eu tenho que te ensinar Beyblade lembra?

Hillary:-tá bom!até amanhã então!

Disse ela sorrindo,o Kai sorriu de volta e seguiu o caminho pra casa dele,pelo jeito amanhã ele teria um dia muito agitado.

Fim!

Finalmente terminei essa fic!foi mais rápido do que eu esperava O.O'

Ah!tenho que agradecer a todo mundo que leu e mandou review,e feliz ano novo! XD

Agora as reviews que eu não respondi XP

Andressa:pois é,hehe,eu tambem acho que todo mundo gostaria!

Dark Angel:sem problemas(eu sei bem o que é isso ¬¬'),deixa eu fazer as contas,não está muito atrasado,mas acho que desejar feliz natal 364 dias antes é bem adiantado XD,sobre o manual,eu acho que ele serve pra todo mundo,e de presente é uma ótima idéia XD

Eu nem preciso dizer que quando eu comecei essa fic metade das fãs do Kai queria me matar né?mas eu acho que eles ficam tão fofos juntos(claro que,o Kai com o Tyson fica mais! XD),apesar que ele ficou meio maluquinho mesmo,e não se preocupe eu empresto o Kai(zuera! XD) e feliz ano novo :D


End file.
